Most water conservation devices use timers attached to water control systems. Unfortunately, typical users of time-controlled water conservation devices are unable to equate water flow over a period of time with the true water volume or mass. Even if users of time-based water conservation devices generally recognize that time is proportional to the volume of water consumption, they often have difficulty in their conservation effort because they do not know the water volume to time ratio or cannot apply the ratio to the time used. Accordingly, consumers using timer-based water conservation devices do not alter their consumption practices. Such timer-based devices have not helped in the general water conservation efforts and programs offered by municipalities and state governments.
Time-based water conservation devices used today also lack the ability to convey water usage information in real time. Further, they lack the ability to control water volume or mass usage, rather than merely controlling time. Consequently, water users are unable to truly monitor and conserve water usage.
Thus, there is an unmet need to provide volume-based water conservation devices in a variety of settings such as water distribution systems having showers, outdoor spigots, and faucets. The volume-based water conservation devices would encourage the voluntary attainment of individual or governmental water conservation goals.